Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers. More particularly, the present invention relates to printers having at least two media sources.
2. General Background of the Invention
Lexmark currently makes various types of ink jet printers (such as Lexmark(copyright) Model Z51, Lexmark(copyright) Model Z31, and Lexmark(copyright) Model Z11) which all contain similar media feeding mechanisms. These current mechanisms pick media from the top of the stack of media and feed it into the print area. Each of these mechanisms has one media pick roller and one rotating shaft to drive the picking mechanism.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,933,350; 4,422,631; 4,438,915; 4,715,593; 4,736,937; 5,152,518; 5,547,179; 5,573,234; 5,727,464; 5,738,453; 5,758,249; 5,895,040; 5,971,390; 6,076,821; and 6,089,773.
The present invention comprises a dual tray media feeding apparatus for a printer, such as an ink jet printer.
One embodiment of the present invention equips the printer with a unique, low cost, compact dual tray system that uses one drive shaft for two media pick rollers with minimal change to Lexmark""s current one tray design.
Preferably, the present invention combines current Lexmark media feeding technology and a new sheet feeder with bottom sheet picking mechanism to create a new dual-tray system. This dual-tray system is accomplished using one drive shaft for two media pick rollers with minimal change to the current Lexmark media feeding design.
Preferably, the present invention equips the printer with the ability to pick media from the bottom of a stack of media without changing the slanted orientation of current Lexmark media trays.
The present invention preferably includes a sheet feeder with a bottom sheet picking mechanism. The sheet feeder with a bottom sheet picking mechanism picks a sheet of media from underneath a stack of media and feeds it into the print area of the printer. The present invention preferably comprises a dual media tray system that uses the same drive shaft for both media pick rollers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique, low cost, compact dual tray system that uses one drive shaft for two media pick rollers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a printer including a unique, low cost, compact dual tray system that uses one drive shaft for two media pick rollers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printer with the ability to pick media from the bottom of a stack of media without changing the slanted orientation of current Lexmark media trays.